The American Host (Adopted by musepro)
by aubrja
Summary: Rated T just in case. The show was rated around there so... A girl from America had just moved to Japan and is staying with a friend of her father. She has enrolled in Ouran Academy with his son Tamaki. What will she do when she's forced to join the Host Club? Sorry... I'm not good at summaries... *This story was adopted by musepro*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter #1**_

Aubrey, the new honor student at Ouran Academy, has been trying to find her guide Tamaki for some time. An hour to be exact… "This school is huge! I have a map and I'm still lost!" She whispered to herself. She excels in music mostly. She plays three instruments and sings pretty well! Her father is very good friends with Tamaki's so she's staying with his family until she can find a good home. She's moving here from America. "I finally found you! Where have you been?" Tamaki asks pulling her into a tight hug. "I- You're choking me Tamaki!" She squeaks trying to push him off. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Tamaki lets go and takes a few steps back. "Oh! And I have a favor to ask!" Tamaki grabs her shoulders tightly. "Yes…?" She asks worried. "Will you join my Host Club?" Tamaki asks with a sparkle in his eyes. "I'm sorry?" She asks confused. "I don't really know what a 'Host Club' is…" She replies removing his hands from her shoulders. "Well a Host Club is a group of boys with too much time on their hands, who entertain girls that also have too much time on their hands. And I want you to join!" Tamaki said posing. "But Tamaki, I'm not a-" She never got to finish because Tamaki interrupted her. "Well you're a host now! Come on, class is about to start!" And with that he dragged her to her first class. "This is going to be fun…" Aubrey whispered to herself as she was dragged down the hall.

**Ok this is my first story and if it sucks, please tell me so I can try to improve it. Thank you! =v=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for not telling you what Aubrey looks like… =-=;; She has really blonde hair (Cut like a boy), ocean green eyes, plus she's really short and thin. That's it! =v=**

_**Chapter #2**_

"Hikaru, Kouru, Haruhi! Come here! I want you to meet someone!" Tamaki yells as soon as you get to the classroom. From across the room Aubrey could see the twins drag Haruhi to the door. "Hey boss! Who's the dude?" The twins asked leaning on Haruhi's shoulders. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Aubrey, our newest host!" Tamaki almost yelled while posing. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Haruhi." Haruhi said holding out his hand. "N-nice to meet you…" Aubrey replies shaking his hand and blushing furiously. After that Tamaki runs over and hugs Haruhi. "Haruhi, I've missed you!" He yells while Haruhi looks pretty annoyed by the prince's actions. "Tamaki… It's only been two days…" She replied pushing him off. "But Haruhi, that's a long time!" Tamaki replied looking on the verge of tears. Tamaki kept bothering Haruhi before she said something that Aubrey couldn't hear, and that sent Tamaki to his… emo corner? Taking the chance, the twins leaned on each of Aubrey's shoulders. She instantly blushed even more. "I'm Hikaru!" "And I'm Koaru!" The twins said ruffling her hair. Then the twins posed in front of her smiling like idiots. "We're the Hitachiin twins!" They said in unison.

* * *

**Later in the club room**

"It's decided!" Tamaki shouted. "Aubrey is the shy type!" And where was she? Passed out on the couch…. Earlier in the classroom, Honey had hugged her from behind surprising her. She had passed out that moment from fright. The blonde was easily scared, as you can obviously see… "I still can't believe that Honey scared her though…" Hikaru said sighing. "I didn't mean to!" Honey replied sifting back tears. "It's alright Mitsukuni…" Mori said smiling down at the short blonde. They turned around after hearing the door open. Just in time to see Aubrey as she ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter #3 _**

Aubrey ran down the hall as fast as she could. "Ok… I think I lost em'!" She said out of breath. "Lost who?" She screamed at the sudden voice from behind. She turned to see these huge, black doors that weren't there before. Confused she looked at the boy who had spoken to her. He had short, black hair, wore a black cloak, and was holding a weird cat puppet. "H-hi…" She said paling a bit. "I-I'm Aubrey…" She held out her hand shyly. "I am Nekozawa. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He replied shaking Aubrey's hand. "Who were you running from?" He asked noticing she was out of breath. "Well…" "Aubrey!" She turned to see the host club not too far away. "I gotta go! See ya later!" Aubrey yelled at Nekozawa while running away. The hosts stopped next to Nekozawa, all out of breath. "I hope you don't mind me asking," This time it was Tamaki's turn to scream in surprise. "N-nekozawa!" He was panicking inside thinking that the cloaked man was going to curse them all. (Don't ask) Nekozawa continued. "But why were you chasing that girl?" The only host that wasn't surprised was Haruhi. (Yes, believe it or not, Kyoya was surprised…)

* * *

_** One explanation from Haruhi later**_

"But what I don't understand, is how you knew right-off-the-bat Nekozawa…" Haruhi said after calming Tamaki down. "That's my secret Miss Haruhi." He replied with a smile. "You knew about Haruhi too?" The twins asked surprised. "Silly, I knew from the beginning!" Nekozawa replied gliding into the dark room behind him closing the door. "Back to the task at hand!" Tamaki yelled after a short, awkward silence. "We need to split up and find Aubrey!"

* * *

After searching the school they found her leaning against a cherry tree in the garden, very close to falling asleep… When she saw them coming, she stood a put her hands up. "Don't worry… I surrender…" She said with a yawn rubbing her eyes. "You look really tired!" Honey said hugging her. "No der Sherlock… Sorry if I seem mean, I'm always sarcastic when I'm tired…" She replied yawning. "Oh! It's alright!" Honey replied letting go. Then Tamaki walked over to Aubrey looking kind of stressed. "You Ok Tamaki?" Aubrey asked with a look of concern across her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?!" He replied bluntly. "I tried… but 'Mr. Prince' here wouldn't let me speak…" She replied really annoyed, putting emphasis on 'Mr. Prince' and 'Speak'. Seeing Tamaki in his little emo corner again, she couldn't help but cheer him up. "Look… If you really want me to, I'll cross-dress like Haruhi and be in your host club. But for now I'm going home. See you tomorrow…" She immediately turned towards the entrance and rode her motorcycle home. (She refused to ride the limo with Tamaki.)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter #4_**

Upon getting home, well Tamaki's place, Aubrey parked her motorcycle near where they usually parked the limo and went inside. Shortly after she got to her room she got a phone call. Looking at the caller I.D. she saw it was her mother. Why wasn't she there with Aubrey and her father? She had fought with Aubrey's father and they had a divorce not long ago. During the spring break, which was a few days away, Aubrey would go back to America and stay with her mother till school started again. Pretty soon right? When she answered it wasn't her mother, it was her 5 year-old brother Noah. "AUBIEEEEEEEEEEE!~" The boy was so loud she had to hold her phone away from her ear. "Hi Noah, where's mom?" She asked, a playful smile spreading across her face. "Huh? Mommy's outside!" Where Noah is, he's looking out the window watching his mom fix his tree-house. (During the night?) "Well how did you get a hold of mom's phone?" She started laughing. No matter how her mother tried, she could never hide her phone from the rambunctious child. "Sammy found it behind the TV!" The boy replied excitedly. Now she laughed even harder. "You're seriously telling me, that the lazy, 16 year-old cat, got mom's phone from behind the TV, and gave it to you!" She could hear Noah laugh nervously from the other line. "Not… exactly… She actually got stuck… And she was sitting on mommy's phone…" Aubrey couldn't help but laugh even more. "I KNEWS IT!" She said loudly putting her free hand in the air. "Well tell mom I said hi! I'm takin' a nap!" She could hear Noah gasp dramatically from the other line. "You, taking a NAP!" After hearing her yawning he knew she was telling the truth. "Ok, bye Aubie!" "Bye Noah!" After that she threw her phone at the pillow she had taped to the wall (Don't ask…), and fell onto her bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

_**With the host club, after Aubrey left**_

They all stood (or sat) in an awkward silence as they watched Aubrey walk away. Then before anyone could even blink, Tamaki ran over to Haruhi, pure panic written on his face. "How did she know you were a girl!?" Tamaki yelled tackling Haruhi, well he tried to… In the process Haruhi side-stepped out of Tamaki's way, and he fell face first into the pond/fountain. "I told her." Haruhi replied bluntly. "I trust her. How can you not?" Haruhi asked helping a soaked Tamaki get out of the pond/fountain. "We don't know anything about her!" Tamaki shouted after taking off his soaked blazer. "Tamaki…" Kyoya wove his ever-present black notebook in front of Tamaki's face. "Oh yeah!" Tamaki yelled suddenly remembering that Kyoya literally knew almost everything about everyone. "Kyoya, what do you know about Aubrey?" Kyoya smirked and straightened his glasses before opening his notebook and reading to the club out loud. "Aubrey, as you all know, moved here from America. She and her father moved here because her father wanted to live as far from his divorced wife as possible. Her mother and five year-old brother are still living in the state of Louisiana. She's going to visit her mother and brother during the spring break. Her father owns a weapons factory. I don't know much about her personally. Just that she didn't have many friends growing up. The ones she did have left her after the school year would end and ignore her." As Kyoya finished, he closed his notebook and looked to see the others reactions. Haruhi's face showed pure sympathy. "No wonder she doesn't trust many people…" Everyone but Mori & Kyoya was crying. "Poor Aubie…" Honey replied hugging Usa-chun closer. "I don't want her to be lonely…" The twins then started hugging each other. "She shall never be lonesome again!" They screamed into the sky dramatically. While everyone else was crying, Tamaki stood and walked over to the centre of the group. He then pointed to the sky, again dramatically, and yelled "I've got a plan!" Everyone stared at Tamaki, some hopeful, some worried. "What's the plan boss?" The twins asked after wiping their tears. Everyone could then see the sparkle in Tamaki's eyes. "Well..."

* * *

**Authors**** note:** **From now on, Honey is gonna call Aubrey by the nickname her brother gave her. How do you guys like my story so far?! I wish to know! And if you think something's wrong with it, please review so I can improve it! That's it! =v=**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter #5_ **

"Boss… That's not much of a plan…" Tamaki had just explained his plan to the other hosts. Hikaru was frowning, thinking of the other extreme plans Tamaki had come up with while saying this. And this plan wasn't really big and complicated like his other plans. Ok his plans aren't ever complicated, just unrealistic or incapable. (Did I use the right words?) "At least his plan is realistic..." Haruhi replied thoughtfully. "It's simple too!" Honey replied with a smile. "But who will go with her?" Haruhi asked. "The twins of course!" Tamaki said while smiling and pointing at the twins dramatically. "Huh? Why us?" Hikaru asked with a pout. Hikaru didn't really want to follow Aubrey everywhere until school ends for the day… for a week… Yep, that was Tamaki's plan. "Maybe because you have every class with her…" Haruhi said bluntly. "You're in all of our classes too!" Hikaru complained. "And you're a girl. It would be easier if you did it." "That's true…" Tamaki said thoughtfully. "It's getting late." Mori interrupted. "We can continue this tomorrow. Come on Mitsukuni." Mori started walking away. "Coming Takashi!" Honey yelled running after his cousin. "Mori's right, we should head home." Haruhi said smiling at the others. "See you tomorrow!" She said walking away. Everyone then started to head home.

* * *

**At Tamaki's house the next morning**

Tamaki knocked on Aubrey's bedroom door loudly and walked in. "Aubrey, are you still asleep?" He said loudly. I never described her room did I? It's pretty plain. Cream colored walls, White carpet floors, and yellow curtains. All of her belongings are in her bag that's sitting in the corner of the room. The only things that aren't in her bag are her IPod, CDs, CD player, and headphones. They're sitting on the bed-side table. And don't forget the pillow she taped to the wall! Back to the situation at hand, "Aubrey, are you still asleep?" She was, and Tamaki didn't wake her, surprisingly. When Tamaki saw that she wasn't awake he ran up to her bed and yanked off the blankets. "Come on Aubrey! Wake up!" That woke her; she sat straight up with a really panicked look on her face. As soon as the blankets were away from Aubrey's face, Tamaki could plainly see her face was stained with tears. "Hey Aubs, are you ok?" Tamaki asked concerned. Aubrey just sat there trying to grasp the situation when she noticed she had cried. "Oh, I-I'm fine." She replied wiping her tears and trying her best to smile. Tamaki sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He kind of surprised her by being completely serious. "Yeah… I just had a nightmare. I'm good!" She said with the best smile she could make at the time. "Now get out so I can get dressed!" She laughed pushing him out the door playfully. "Ok! I'll meet you downstairs!" Tamaki replied laughing. With that, he left her to get ready. She closed the door and went to sit on her bed. Ever since her parents got a divorce, she'd been having nightmares about their fights. The one she just had, had been about the fight they had the night they decided to divorce.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You don't even care!" Nicole yelled at her husband who didn't even respond to her outburst. "All you do is work! Do you even remember what day it is?" "June 22nd Nicole, why? Is that important?" He replied bluntly. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She then burst into tears and started screaming again. "It's your childrens' birthday Alfons! Do you even remember your son's name?" At this he flinched and stood from his desk. "Of course I remember his name! How could I forget Mathew's name?" Now Alfons had started yelling. Aubrey could hear her parents yelling from across the fairly large house and was now watching from the door. "His name isn't Mathew! It's Noah!" Nicole yelled marching up to his desk. "So what of it Nicole, I can't call my son Mathew?" "That's not the point Alfons! You don't spend any time with your family, and don't even care that we need you!" Alfons then slapped his wife so hard, that Aubrey could hear it. She flinched and watched her mother stumble backward. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran in screaming herself, "Maman! Vati! Stop please!" She then grabbed her father's hands before he could hit her mother again. "Let go child!" It took a while, but Alfons had managed to throw his daughter into his desk and she blacked out.

**End Flashback**

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts. "I got school today!" She said trying to cheer herself up. "Let's do this thing!" She then jumped off the bed and started to get ready for school.

* * *

**Ok! =v= Again, review so I can improve my story! Please! And thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I wuv u alls!**


	6. Not a Chapter

I've lost my motivation and any inspiration I have left to finish this story. So I'm putting it up for adoption. Please message me or review this 'chapter' if you want to adopt it. Sowwy. =v=;;


End file.
